


Together [Artwork for Coffee Shop Love]

by 2bnallegory



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Art, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bnallegory/pseuds/2bnallegory
Summary: Artwork for the DCU Bang 2020 fic "Coffee Shop Love"; Bucky Barnes with Tim Drake and Dick Grayson as a group, and the two busts are both Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 5
Collections: DCU Big Bang 2020





	Together [Artwork for Coffee Shop Love]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).



> Artwork for DCU Bang 2020 fic ["Coffee Shop Love"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340261)

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
